


SnK Shipping Week!

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM References, Childish!Springles, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Kid!Eremin, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Teenage Levi/Erwin, dirty minded!Levi, worried!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivarmin: Day 1, Pumpkin Carving </p><p>Eremin: Day 2, All bundled up/fall clothing</p><p>Springles: Day 3, Playing in Leaves</p><p>Eruri: Day 4, Halloween/Trick or Treating </p><p>Jearmin: Day 5, Hayrides</p><p>Yumikuri: Day 6, Horror Films </p><p>Ereri: Day 7, Pumpkin Patches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivarmin

**Author's Note:**

> : Okay, this is based off of the BDSM fic Tentative Bliss by Remmy-AoT (Rememberence). You don’t need to have read that fic to understand this, but it will help. Levi is the dom, and Armin is the slave. 
> 
> For the people who have read it: This takes place when it’s just Armin and Levi, Eren isn’t in the picture yet.
> 
> For the people who haven’t read it: This will still make sense, since it’s basically it’s own one-shot. But I highly suggest reading the actual fic for the fun of it. It’s pairings are: Eren/Armin, Eren/Levi, Eren/Armin/Levi, and Armin/Levi (although the last one is not as main of a focus)
> 
> One thing about this fic though, Armin has recently become Levi’s slave so Levi is a bit hesitant to try certain things with him.

Levi couldn’t _believe_ that Armin had roped him into this. Okay, maybe he could believe it somewhat, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy doing this. Or admit to this. He’d already told Armin that if _anyone_ asked, whether they were in the BDSM community or not, this never happened and never will happen.

 

At the time, his slave seemed very sincere when he promised he would tell nobody, but Levi had some concern that he would end up blabbing about it during ‘Girls night’. Girl’s night didn’t limit to girls at all. Marco and Armin went after all, and they were both boys, but as Armin put it: “Ladies don’t kiss and tell, but we aren’t ladies. We do kiss and we do tell. So it’s girls night!”

 

Whatever. As long as Armin was having a good time, Levi wouldn’t complain about it. _However,_ he would bitch and moan as much as he wanted to about this.

 

Carving pumpkins.

 

He didn’t understand why Armin was suddenly so adamant about carving pumpkins. They weren’t anything special, people did it all the time, and they were _fugly._

They’d gone to the grocery store, where Armin bought about 50 of the damn things. Levi had pointed out some stencils made particularly for pumpkin carving, but immediately regretted it at the look on Armin’s face. It was the same look he got when someone mentioned putting tomato sauce in food that Armin deemed too worthy for sauce.

 

“No,” Armin shook his head furiously. _“No._ It’s not the same! Pumpkin carving goes back to the 19th century, and did they have stencils then? No, they didn’t! Do you know why?” Armin didn’t wait for Levi to answer. “It’s because they didn’t _need_ to have stencils to carve! They made their own, they were creative enough to make their own faces and patterns, but now they have… they have…” he grabbed a stencil with Elsa from Frozen and waved it around like a lunatic. “They have _Disney movie_ stencils! Disney movies, M- Levi!”

 

Levi glanced around. People were starting to stare.

 

“It’s okay Armin, we won’t get –“

 

“No it isn’t okay!” Armin practically yelled. “They… they… they’re ruining it! They’re ruining Halloween Ma- Levi.” Armin gave Levi such a pitiful look the older man sighed and took a step closer to him, he took the Frozen stencil from his hand and put it back before scratching under his chin. After making sure that nobody was around he turned back to Armin.

 

“Come on, kitten. We won’t ever buy stencils.”

 

“Promise?” Armin gave him the dough eyes, and Levi mentally snorted. “I promise.”

 

Armin was silent for a moment before giving Levi a smile. “Great! Let’s go pay for these!”

 

So now, here they were, staring at the billions of pumpkins that his slave had picked out. He was starting to regret letting Armin pick out the pumpkins, because after seeing how many of the pumpkins were deformed, he demanded that Levi brought them to a pumpkin farm, where they handpicked the rest. Now he was staring at all of the pumpkins, feeling a bit intimidated.

 

Armin had picked up one of the pumpkins, happily humming a song while tracing where he wanted to put the lines to carve the pumpkin. Levi started to do the same until he saw Armin cut the top off one of the pumpkins… _and pulled out its insides._

Levi stared in horror as orange guts came spilling out of it as Armin savagely murdered the poor pumpkin. Of course, he knew that the pumpkin couldn’t _actually_ be murdered, but…

 

“Master?” Armin was giving him a confused look, and Levi snapped himself out of it. “Is something wrong?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m getting it ready to carve,” Armin said with a shrug.

 

“Don’t you just… cut into it?”

 

Armin gave him a look like Levi was the most pitiful thing to walk the planet. “Oh, no Master, you’ve got to take out the insides of the pumpkins.”

 

Levi frowned, swallowing at the thought of having to take out the insides of the pumpkin. That was… that was just gross!

 

He heard Armin let out a soft chuckle before coming to stand next to Levi, his own pumpkin forgotten.

 

“Kitten?” Levi questioned when Armin took the pumpkin from him.

 

“I’ll take out the insides, you can wait in the other room if you want. Then you can come back in and we can carve them together.”

 

Levi nodded, that sounded like the best plan he’d heard all day, and went into the other room.

 

Thirty minutes and fifty six channel flips later, Armin called him into the kitchen. Levi came in hesitantly, looking around for pumpkin organs, but he didn’t see anything. He turned to Armin, who gave him a smile. “I got rid of them, it’s fine, there’s nothing left. Just help me carve them.”

 

Levi grabbed his pumpkin again, watching as Armin started to cut a standard jack-o’-lantern face into his. Levi tried to think about what he should do, before a brilliant idea came to him. With a smirk on his face, Levi started his creation. Armin had gone through a few pumpkins by the time Levi finally finished his own.

 

“Master?” he heard his slave’s voice, and he turned to see Armin staring at his pumpkin.

 

“You like?” Levi asked, proudly showing him the pumpkin. It was a pretty detailed picture of a penis, and he knew that it would look awesome when they put one of the candles that Armin had insisted they buy in there. Armin stared for a moment, looking like he was trying really hard to hold back a smile, before the blonde burst into laughter.

 

“Oh my god,” he said in between giggles. “I can’t believe you made a penis jack-o’-lantern!”

 

“Really?” Levi raised an eyebrow, and Armin paused in his giggling, looking a bit thoughtful. “Actually, no, I’m not very surprised… but still…” he laughed again. “We can’t display that!”

 

“Huh? Why not?” Levi frowned, looking at his pumpkin. It was awesome, there were even veins.

 

“Because there’s going to be little kids trick or treating here,” Armin explained.

 

“…So?”

 

“Oh my god, Master!” Armin facepalmed. “No no, you can’t just show stuff like that to innocent little kids!”

 

“You were an innocent little kid,” Levi pointed out, and Armin snorted. “I wasn’t that little – or innocent!”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Sure, sure, if you say so.”

 

“I know a place we can display it though,” Armin said with a smirk, and Levi raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

 

“The dungeon.”

 

Levi stared at him. “That’s… a brilliant idea.”

 

“I know, right?” Armin practically sparkled. “We could even use the candle in it for wax dripping!”

 

Levi hesitated at that, and Armin sighed, almost disappointed sounding. “Or… you know, it might make the lighting in the dungeon even better.”

 

“How long will it stay in there?”

 

“Well, trick or treating ends at like… 8 pm this year I believe, so we have the rest of the night to spend in the dungeon.” He paused, then smirks. “Mischief night will be fun.”

 

Levi chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist, before murmuring in his ear, “Mischief night is always fun, right kitten?”

 

It was amazing how the young masochist that seduced people so easily could blush so quickly over something like that. “Definitely. The best,” Armin said, his voice a little breathy.

 

“Maybe if we finish carving these pumpkins, we can do some pet play later on,” Levi said, and Armin’s eyes gleamed. “Yes Master!”

 

He looked like he wanted to skip over to the pumpkin, but Levi kept his arm firmly around him. “You’re going to help me with mine, or I’m going to do more penises.”

 

“Well… I guess I wouldn’t argue _too_ much…”

 

“And a vagina.”

 

Armin gave him a look like Levi said he was planning on declaring World War 3.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would. I would put it right next to my bed too. And I’d put a jar of tomato sauce there as well.”

 

Armin visibly twitched in annoyance. “Fine.”

 

“Good kitten,” Levi said, giving Armin a nip on his neck before letting the blonde go. Armin stayed practically attached to his side though, and he randomly picked up one of the pumpkins, not seeming to care which one it was. “So, I was thinking maybe we could draw a whip on this one…?” He gave Levi a suggestive look, and Levi snorted.

 

“We can save that for later on,” Levi promised, and Armin beamed. “Good. I guess that just leaves some scary faces!”


	2. Eremin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to do kid!Eremin again because they’re just so adorable <3 This kind of averts from canon because in this fic, Armin’s parents left after he met Eren, rather than before.

When Armin first went missing, Eren had been concerned. Armin’s parents had just left the safety of the walls to visit the outside world, and Armin always talked about leaving as well, so maybe… what if he went after his parents? That’s what everyone seemed to believe had happened. Nobody could find him all day, and it was already nighttime.

 

Eren had been questioned a lot. People asked if he’d seen Armin lately, and if Armin was acting weird around him, or if Armin said something. But Armin hadn’t said anything or acted weird, yeah he was sad, but who wouldn’t be after losing their parents? They were only six, of course he would be upset. Not to mention, Armin was getting picked on by bullies after his parents left.

 

Nobody seemed to know where he was, but Eren wasn’t going to give up. He did have a pretty good idea of where his best friend might have gone. So he grabbed a thick coat, some thick shoes, kept his warm pajama pants on and headed out.

 

Armin and Eren had been playing when they found an abandoned shack. It was extremely creepy, looked like a murderer lived there, and was completely awesome. Of course, the two boys had claimed it as their own and went there frequently. It was ‘their spot’. Nobody else knew about it.

 

They didn’t always go there to play, sometimes they went there to think or comfort each other. Armin and Eren usually told each other if they were going there, but Eren would understand if Armin decided to go there himself. It took about ten minutes to walk there, and Eren had to be extra sneaky. When he arrived at the shack, it looked as abandoned as ever. He went inside carefully, and almost groaned in disappointment, he didn’t see Armin anywhere.

 

Then he felt a cold hand grip his leg and he screamed aloud. He glanced down to see what monster had snatched him, but sighed in relief when he caught sight of Armin. The blonde boy had tears in his eyes, although Eren didn’t think it was from crying. His cheeks and nose were red, and he was shivering like crazy. Eren knew just how cold it was from being able to see his own breath, and Armin was wearing his normal everyday clothes.

 

“Armin…” Eren trailed off then sat down next to the blonde, taking off his jacket.

 

“Eren what are you doing?”

 

Eren ignored him, instead he wrapped the jacket around the both of them. Yeah, they were practically smooshed up against each other in order to both be in the jacket, but Eren wrapped his arms around Armin to keep the boy warm. Armin sighed and buried his face in Eren’s chest.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eren asked after a moment. Armin didn’t answer at first, but eventually Eren felt his body start to shake with sobs. Eren held Armin tighter, not caring if Armin’s tears got his shirt wet. He’d always be here for Armin, no matter what the situation. Armin was his best friend in the world, and he always would be. No matter what, it would always be Eren and Armin against the world.


	3. Springles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Connie play in some leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so bad at writing het? This is very fluffy

Connie and Sasha were the kids of the 104th Trainee Squad. Not that they were _actual_ kids, but they acted like they were five rather then fifteen. Some people looked down on them for it, but some people were also jealous of it. Even after everything they’d seen, the training they’d been through, the deaths they’d witnessed, they somehow managed to keep a childlike innocence.

 

On the battlefield, they could be fierce warriors. However, here, now, when there were no titans around to battle, they were free to be themselves. They were free to have fun, joke around, play, and make silly faces at each other.

 

Weird? Sure, Connie and Sasha were very weird; but to them, that just made everything better. If being weird was this awesome, they would take weird over normal every day.

 

Connie found Sasha’s obsession with meat hilarious, although a lot of people were annoyed with it. Sasha never made fun of his hair, like a lot of the cadets did, she said that she liked it the way it was and never to grow it out.

 

It wasn’t very surprising to anyone that Connie had asked Sasha out. Well, there were a few people that gossiped they were brother and sister because of how alike in personality they were, but those were totally false. Connie and Sasha may act the same, but to them it made them closer.

 

Sure, some couples were complete opposites, and it was nice that they worked out and all. But Sasha and Connie were the same, they were able to bond over similar things, they were able to stand on equal grounds. They never judged each other, they loved being around each other, and they always supported each other no matter what.

 

So when Connie tripped and fell straight into a leaf pile, he had been embarrassed. He’d fallen right in front of the guys. Then his girlfriend came to his rescue.

 

She jumped into the leaves like it had been planned between the two of them, and from the way the other cadets reacted, they believed it. Connie gave her a grateful smile, and Sasha gave him a wink. Then she grabbed a small pile of leaves in her hand and threw it at his face.

 

Oh. It was on.

 

Leaves were flying, onlookers were confused, and two very happy cadets were squealing and laughing in delight. The two tackled each other, rolling around in the leaves, each trying to pin down the other in order to push leaves against their face. Connie found himself on his back, and he was just about to sit up when he felt lips against his.

 

Connie froze completely, all thoughts of sitting up flying out the window. Sasha was kissing him. Even though they were together, this was the one thing they hadn’t done yet. Her lips were soft and smooth, but despite this to Connie it felt like electricity was flowing between the both of their connected lips. He’d never felt so… important and safe before.

 

Sasha pulled away eventually, taking in Connie’s content appearance, then smirked. “I win,” was all she said, before getting off of him.

 

Connie couldn’t even be mad at her.


	4. Eruri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin lose a few precious things while trick or treating, and need to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was my favorite one to write lol

“This is ridiculous,” Levi Ackerman grumbled for the hundredth time that night. The teenager had been stuffed into a vampire costume, and his speech was a bit muffled from the fake fangs he was forced to wear.

 

Forced by none other then his boyfriend Erwin Smith. The blonde teenager had ridiculous amounts of pale makeup on his face, and a lot of fake wounds, plus the ratty clothes covered in blood… but… Levi had to admit to himself, even in a zombie costume his boyfriend looked hot.

 

“It is _not_ ridiculous,” Erwin said, looking through a pillowcase he’d brought, which was already starting to fill with candy. Yes. The seventeen year old dressed as a zombie was going up to people’s houses asking for candy.

 

At least Levi had some class, his vampire outfit was elegant, and the sixteen year old sure as fuck wasn’t going up to random people’s houses asking for candy. Who knew what was put into those things?

 

“It _is_ ridiculous,” Levi corrected him, annoyance lacing his tone.

 

“We’re here for your cousin and her friends,” Erwin reminded him, and Levi scoffed. “They aren’t even around!” Then his eyes widened, and he looked around quickly. “Oh fuck, they aren’t around! Fuck! Dammit Erwin, where the hell are those brats!?”

 

Erwin looked startled. “I… I…”

 

Levi rounded on him. “You _lost_ them!?”

 

“No! Calm down, Levi. We’ll find them.”

 

“How are you so calm about this!?” Levi demanded, flailing his arms. “Someone could have kidnapped them! They could be dead! Worst of all, they could be brats and are hiding from us!”

 

“I don’t think that’s the worst –“

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Levi cut him off, and Erwin obediently shut his mouth. “Okay… okay… so where’s the last place we both saw them? The last time I saw them was down the street.”

 

“Me as well, they were getting candy with a few other children… we should probably look there.”

 

“But what if they wandered off? What if they were kidnapped!?”

 

“Levi, calm down, they’re probably waiting for us –“

 

“I will not calm down! I am going to _murder_ those brats if someone hasn’t beaten me to it!”

 

Erwin stared at him. He’d never seen his boyfriend get pent up over the safety of Mikasa and her two friends before. Then again… he’d never lost them before either.

 

“How are you being so calm? Isn’t that… Arlert brat related to you?”

 

“No?”

 

“Well it sure looks like he could be your brother!”

 

“Levi, I assure you, I am not related to Armin. Just because we both have blue eyes and blonde hair, does not make us related.”

 

Levi glared at him. “… Fine, whatever. Deny your familial ties to him all you want!”

 

Erwin actually rolled his eyes. “Are we going to go looking for them, or not?”

 

“Of course we are, you’re the one standing around talking!” Levi snapped, before pushing past Erwin to go back the way they came. It was completely dark now, the street lights were dim, and it was starting to get cold. “Damn brats…” Levi murmured. Erwin and Levi decided to split up and look for the three kids.

 

Ten minutes later and Levi still hadn’t seen a trace of them. The panic was getting worse and worse. Shit. Not only were the brats probably dead, or kidnapped, but he’d get in trouble for _letting_ them get murdered or kidnapped.

 

“Levi!”

 

Erwin’s voice. Levi whipped around to see Erwin with three kids in tow. Levi didn’t think he’d ever been more relieved in his entire life. He raced over as fast as he could. He’d blame his relieved mood for the reason why he grabbed Erwin and smashed his lips against his. It was Erwin’s reward for finding the brats.

 

Speaking of brats.

 

Levi shoved Erwin away from the kiss, ignoring the “ew” from Eren.

 

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

Mikasa, Eren and Armin all looked equally uncomfortable under Levi’s glare. “Where the hell were you brats!?”

 

“Levi –“

 

“I AM NOT FUCKING TALKING TO YOU ERWIN!”

 

“It’s my fault,” Armin said in a small voice. Everyone turned to give him a shocked look. Erwin and Levi seemed a bit disbelieving, but Mikasa and Eren were looking at him with desperation. “I – I didn’t mean to get us l-lost!” Armin said, a little bit louder, practically flinching away from Levi’s glare. “I just – I knew – there was candy – and there were kids – a-a-and –“

 

“Levi, stop glaring like that. You’re scaring him,” Erwin said, and Levi backed off. Slightly.

 

Erwin stepped forward instead, stooping down so he was at Armin’s level. The kid looked ready to cry, which in all honesty wasn’t very surprising. “Armin, it’s okay, Levi isn’t really mad at you –“

 

“Oh yeah? I’ll kick that kid’s –“ Levi started angrily, but was cut off by Erwin. “He’s just scared. You should have seen him, he was very worried about the three of you.”

 

The three kids exchanged surprised looks.

 

“Really? _Levi?_ Worried about _us?”_

Eren. The brattiest of the brats. Levi scowled at him. “Yes dipshit, I’m not completely heartless.”

 

Eren looked like he wanted to snap back, but Armin tugged on the sleeve of his pirate costume and Eren kept silent. It hadn’t been very hard picking out their costumes. Armin was a bunny, Eren was a pirate, and Mikasa was a witch. Every Halloween store had at least a million of those.

 

“We’re really sorry,” Armin practically whimpered, and Erwin gave him a small smile. “I know you are, but the three of you can’t wander off again without telling me and Levi first, alright?”

 

The three nodded. “It won’t happen again,” Mikasa promised, and Levi snorted. Somehow, he highly doubted that. “So I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” Levi ranted, and Armin looked down. Eren immediately jumped to his defense, “Hey, you can’t talk like that –“

 

“I’ll talk however the fuck I want!”

 

“Levi –“

 

“Don’t you dare try to act like you’re innocent in this Mikasa, you went along with it!”

 

Mikasa fell silent, although Eren was still glaring at Levi.

 

“Got something you wanna say?” Levi challenged, and Eren went right for the bait.

 

“Yeah I do! You need to stop being an asshole –“

 

“ _Language,”_ Levi snapped.

 

“You’re cursing!”

 

“I’m almost seventeen. You’re eight.”

 

“Well then we can just blame you for cursing!”

 

Levi grit his teeth. “Listen brat –“

 

“No you listen –“

 

Erwin quickly interrupted. “I think we’re done for the night. Everyone got their candy?”

 

The three nodded, and Levi scoffed.

 

“Good. It’s time to head home.”

 

They started to trek back to the Ackerman household when Erwin murmured to Levi, “Can I have another kiss?”

 

“Fuck off.” Levi snapped back, and Erwin chuckled. “It was worth a shot.”

 

 


End file.
